The Clans
by The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa
Summary: Six generations ago, the Heartfilia and Dragneel clans began to rule Fiore side by side. But, in the previous generation, Igneel Dragneel and Jude Heartfilia began to disagree. Just over ten years ago, the Heartfilias were forced to leave Fiore for America. The Dragneels keep their ruling over Fiore without problems, but what happens when the Heartfilia heir comes back for revenge?


She showed no signs of fear as she flaunted her curvaceous body down the school hallways, hips swinging her small, black school skirt side to side with every step, legs that went for miles ending with black stilettos. The blond's well-endowed chest was covered by a button-up, white, long-sleeved shirt and a red tie. Her chocolate fawn eyes, creamy, flawless skin, and luscious pink lips granted her the attention of just about every student of Fairy Tail Academy.

The girl attempted to play off her smirk as an innocent smile as she remembered why she was here. She was here because the game had officially changed. Now, she was hot, she was sexy, she was Lucy Heartfilia, and she was back to play.

* * *

Gray sat in his usual spot in the office as he waited for the principal to call him in. Once again, he had taken the fall for his loyal friend and soon-to-be leader, Natsu Dragneel of the Dragneel Clan, the only ruling gang in all of Fiore for the past three generations.

A sigh left his lips as the door began to squeak open, knowing the usual ranting speech and punishment that would come with fighting on school grounds, but he and Natsu had a good reason: the jerks were from another clan who had tried to get revenge by killing Natsu. Of course, an excuse like this wouldn't really work with the school and all, since gangs and ruling clans were only supposed to be underground or parts of fantasies. Of course, to just about everyone who had even the slightest ties to the gang world knew just how painfully obvious it was that the Dragneels ruled and those who went against them were lucky to be alive, but still, that wouldn't go well with the principal...

Makarov came out and signalled the raven-haired boy to follow him into his office. As he did, he studied his long-time student, who was currently in the middle of subconsciously undressing himself. He wore a blue cotton jacket, white, half buttoned school shirt, loose black tie, and black jeans. Around his neck sat his usual cross necklace that matched today's silver converse.

He seemed to be more distant than usual as he progressed in his shirt unbuttoning. That is, until Principal Makarov threw a book st his head, smacking him directly between his eyebrows and knocking him clean onto the floor. "God Dammit, Old Man! What was th-" he never finished his sentence, as he was cut off by the door swinging open once more and knocking him in the head. Nearly hissing now, he sat up, holding his head as he examined the intruder.

_Sexy, long legs, nice chest, tiny waist, pretty hair...pretty face,_ he thought, summing up the blond beauty's appearance as quickly as possible. She didn't even bother looking at him as she strutted in. Gray jumped up, one hand in a fist as he had half a mind to show her just what happens when you ignore a man after hitting him with a door, but the violent taste in the air changed immediately as the blonde suddenly turned and smiled at him. Gray clutched at his chest. _No, she can't be... She's in America..._

"Sorry about that! I was just so excited to get my schedule that I guess I forgot to knock!" She giggled nervously before turning back to the principal, a bright smile still adorned on her face. "Hi, I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are!" Makarov nearly yelled with two tissues with slight blood stains shoved up his nose to stop the sudden nosebleed. "Now, the other girls I presume will be starting tomorrow?" The girl nodded. "Great! So let me get you your schedule, and then you can head to class." Makarov typed away on the computer for moment before the printer whirled to life, making the blond jump a bit, something that did not go unnoticed by Gray. "In fact, if I see correctly, you have the same first period as here! Ah...yes, Gildarts-sama! Here you go!" He handed the girl her schedule. "Now, Gray, go take her to class. I'll ignore today's fight, but the next one and you get a month's detention!" Gray nodded and regained his composure as the blond turned to him once more.

Gray headed out the door, motioning for the girl to follow, which she did silently. The only noise between the two as they headed for class was the clicking of her stilletoes. Gray could see the door to class, but before they entered, there was something he needed to know. "So, what's your name? Gildarts will probably be asleep, so I can introduce you at least..." Gray tried to play off his embarrassment by rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously. They were nearly at the door now.

She giggled in response before stopping directly in front of the door. Gray hated to admit it, but her giggle brought a heavy blush to his cheeks, something no one had been able to do for a very long time. "And here I thought I wouldn't be forgotten, Gray. But I guess it's to be expected. Either way," she turned and smiled brightly at me once more, nearly giving me another heart attack. "It's me, Lucy Heartfilia." And with that, she swung open our classroom doors and stepped in, leaving and extremely panicked Gray half naked in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

**Okay, not my longest piece, but I'll be adding more soon. I've been dying to write something like this as of recently and since it won't leave my head, I figured I'd put it out there for the people of Fanfiction to see. Hope you like and I will be updating LBA once my writer's block on that is gone. See, I know where to go with it, but I can't seem to put it in words! UGH! Killing me a bit, but I should be done with the next chapter soon! **

**Either way, hope you like!**

**~The Infamous Smiles of Mona Lisa**


End file.
